Although hydrocarbon aziridines are known which contain functional substituents on the nitrogen atom of the ring, there are no perfluoroaziridines reported in the chemical literature. In particular, there are no fluoroaziridines which have a functional substituent at the nitrogen atom of the aziridine ring. It has been found that, whereas hydrocarbon aziridines are quite susceptible to nucleophilic ring opening reactions, the fluoroaziridine analogues are, on the contrary, surprisingly resistant to nucleophilic ring opening reactions. As a consequence of the improved stability of the fluoroaziridine ring, the chemical reactions of the functional substituents of fluoroaziridines, such as hydrolysis, can be carried out without appreciable decomposition of the fluoroaziridine ring.